


Double Dares and Magical Mix-ups

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so innocent game of Truth or Double Dare played by Buffy, Willow and Cordelia leads to something much more complicated later.  Too many spells on the Hellmouth and everything goes wonky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue. Before What's My Line?

Cordelia tossed the book down on the table. "God, this is so boring. Studying for tests sucks!" she exclaimed. "Let's take a break and do something fun."

Willow looked up from her notebook. "Um, like what?" she asked hesitantly. She glanced at Buffy who also glanced up from her book to look at the brunette cheerleader.

"I don't know," Cordelia said, "Something like the underwear game. You know where we guess if different guys wear thongs, boxers or briefs." She smirked at Willow's sudden blush. "Okay, Willow, tell us what you think Oz wears."

"I ... um ... well, that is, I've never thought about it," Willow stuttered. "Maybe briefs?" 

"Now you ask one of us." Cordelia sat back in her chair confidently. She was so good at this game since she had played it with the Cordettes at the mall on numerous occasions.

Willow eeped loudly. "Um, Buffy, how about ... um, Angel?"

Buffy chuckled, and declared, "Angel seems like the boxer type. Not that I'd know that or anything." Then, she too blushed deeply. "Okay, Cordy. Tell us what you think Xander wears."

"Xander is definitely the boxers type of male. Remember when he had that nightmare about being in his underwear in front of the class?" Cordelia turned back towards Willow. "How about Giles? I've seen you look at his ass before."

"What? I never," Willow sputtered indignantly. "He's like a teacher. Ewww." Her eyes sparkled with glee when she finally answered. "No undie lines for Giles, so boxers. Buffy, how about Principal Snyder?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust, and she spat out, "Thong, of course. He always acts like he has something stuck up his ass." She laughed. "Cordelia, how about Jonathan? I've seen him look at you before."

Cordelia wrinkled her nose like Buffy had, and she muttered, "Double ew. I don't want to think about Jonathan's underwear. Briefs probably. Damn, we're running out of guys already, aren't we? Willow, um, Larry?"

Willow giggled. "I know what he wears. He's one of the guys that mooned Principal Flutie freshman year. Boxers." She turned to Buffy and singsonged, "Buffy, how about ... Spike?"

"You want me to guess what kind of underwear my mortal enemy wears?" Buffy looked at Willow confused. She tried to scoot around answering the question.

"Yep," Willow and Cordelia answered together. Cordelia continued on, "So, Spike. Thong, briefs or boxers?"

Buffy blushed profusely. "None of the above. Spike's the kind of guy ... vampire ... to go commando for easy access." She hung her head and shook it. "I can't believe I just said that."

Little did the Scooby girls know that they had an eavesdropper in the upper stacks of the library. A certain blond vampire had heard that the girls would be all alone in the library while the male Scoobies were out patrolling. Spike thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get the jump on the Slayer while she was vulnerable, but when he heard his name being mentioned he stopped in his tracks to focus on the conversation. He heard the Slayer's heart rate elevate when she was asked about the current state of his underwear, and he smelled her arousal when she gave the reason he went commando. _Maybe one of these days I'll show you easy access, Slayer. Especially since I know you wear those adorable little thongs that you like to flash me when we're fighting._

"Well, we should get back to work now," Willow announced. She lowered her face to her notebook while she thought about what Buffy had said about Spike and his lack of underwear.

"Nah, let's play another game," Cordelia announced. "How about Truth or Double Dare?"

"Isn't that Truth or Dare? No, double?" Buffy asked.

"Usually, but in Double Dare all the dares have to be sexual in nature, and if you don't want to tell a truth you have to do a dare," Cordelia stated matter of factly.

"Well it's my turn, so I'll go first," Buffy announced. She stood up and stretched her muscles. "Okay, Cordelia, truth or double dare?"

"Truth," Cordelia said. She figured she had nothing to hide.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. I haven't met anybody I like enough to go all the way." Cordelia turned to Willow. "Truth or Double Dare?"

"Um, um Truth, I guess," Willow said softly. She wasn't too sure about this game. Sex was embarrassing enough as it was without playing a game.

"Who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

"I kissed Xander when we were in kindergarten." Willow blushed when she thought about the crush she had on the brunette teenager for the past few years. "Um, Buffy?"

"Truth, I guess."

Willow thought hard about what to ask Buffy. She knew the other girl was a virgin, but had made out in the past. "So, um, what was your first impression of Spike?"

"What? I'm not going to tell you that," Buffy spluttered. That was one question that she had really not wanted to answer.

"You have to do a Double Dare then," Cordelia crowed. She grinned at Buffy while she wondered what kind of dare Willow would come up with.

Willow eeped again. She wasn't sure she could come up with something sexual for Buffy to do. Her knowledge was limited to kissing and some petting. "Um, Buffy, um, how about you, um, kiss Cordelia?" Willow finished with in a rush.

Spike blinked when he heard Red's dare, and he wondered if the other two girls would really take on the dare. He moved to where he could see what was happening. Spike watched in astonishment while the Slayer that he thought was an uptight bitch walked sensuously over to the other girl. 

Buffy put her finger under Cordelia's chin. This was something she had never done before, and she was as nervous as hell. Buffy had never thought about kissing a girl, but she realized that Cordelia's lips looked lush and inviting. She leaned down, and she covered the other girl's lips with her own. Buffy moaned when Cordelia opened her mouth. Their tongues entwined, and both girls felt themselves becoming aroused. Buffy traced Cordelia's jaw line.

"Wow," Willow declared. "I never expected you to actually kiss her, Buffy." She watched the two girls break away from each other guiltily, but she could see that they were both out of breath and their eyes glazed over with passion.

Buffy strutted back to her chair. "Okay, Cordelia, your turn. Truth or Double Dare?" She glanced back over at the cheerleader, and she was pleased to find the other girl seemed just as dazed as her.

Cordelia licked her suddenly dry lips while she watched Buffy's eyes flicker to Willow. "Double Dare."

"Kiss Willow."

Spike felt his cock harden in his pants. _Damn, if I knew the Slayer and her little girlfriends played these kinda games I woulda spied on them before._ He watched at the brunette girl caught Red behind the head to pull her close. Their lips touched tentatively at first, but then in a matter of seconds the two girls threw themselves passionately into the lip lock. Spike reached down to caress his engorged shaft while he enjoyed the show. He was unhappy when the kiss ended way too soon and before any inappropriate touching occurred.

"Wow. That was even better than watching," Willow whispered. She stared into Cordelia's eyes, and she saw the same feeling reflected back at her. Without taking her eyes from Cordelia's face, she asked Buffy, "Truth or Double Dare?"

"Truth."

"I know you're a virgin, but would you give it up to Spike?" Willow turned to stare at Buffy's blushing face. This was so much fun. Usually she was the one embarrassed and blushing.

"Dare! Dare!" Buffy shouted.

"I think she would," Cordelia said snarkily to Willow. "I think she wants Spike bad. Of course, he's really hot for a vamp. Hotter than Angel, that's for sure. If I wasn't worried that he'd kill me, I'd let him have my virginity." She winked at Willow.

Willow wrote something down on the paper in front of her, and she handed it to Buffy. "Next time you see Spike you have to do what's written on the paper." She giggled when she saw the blond girl's widened eyes. 

"Hey, I didn't get to see," Cordelia grumbled. She snatched the paper from Buffy's nerveless fingers, and her eyes when wide and round. "Willow, you are so evil. I _like_ it."

"Oh no, I'm not doing this one alone," Buffy announced. "If I do it you have to do it, both of you!"

"What? It's your double dare!" Willow exclaimed. "If you don't do it, we'll think up something really nasty to do to you. I'm sure Cordelia has lots of ideas."

Spike decided that finding out what Red had asked the Slayer to do was intriguing enough to come out of hiding. He slipped out of the dark stacks, and he stood at the top of the stairs. "Hello, cuties," he drawled leisurely. "You three got something to show me."

"Spike," Buffy squeaked. "How long have you been spying on us?" She blushed yet again. _I've gotta stop blushing so much, or I'll break a blood vessel._

"Mm. Well, you guessed right, I do go commando." Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth. "Watching you gals snog was the hottest thing I've seen in many years." He reached down to caress his denim enclosed cock. "Now unless you want me to tell your boys what you've been up to, I think I should see what the latest dare is."

The girls watched the pale hand glide along the dark fabric, and they could clearly see the outline of the vampire's engorged shaft. They looked at each other wearily. Willow asked softly, "Are we really going to do this?"

"I don't want Xander having nasty fantasies about us kissing," Cordelia answered. "So yes, I'm doing it. Don't wimp out on us now, Willow."

"Okay on the count of three?" Buffy questioned. She waited for the other girls to agree. "One, two, three."

On three, the girls grabbed the bottoms of their shirts, and they lifted them over their heads. Cordelia and Buffy were braless, but Willow was wearing a purple see-through number that left nothing to the imagination.

Spike stared at the three teenagers. He quickly shook off his shock, knowing he wanted a bit more of a show before he left. "Bloody hell! You three have the most succulent titties I've seen in a very long time. God, use your fingers on your sweet little nipples for the Big Bad." Spike groaned when the girls' hands moved to their breasts to tweak their nipples into hardness. "If I wasn't worried about being staked, I'd come down there and lick on those pretty titties until you all screamed for more." Spike paused to listen to something. "Better get your shirts on, luvs. I hear your boys coming." He disappeared into the stacks again.

Giles, Oz, Xander and Angel entered the library to find three very flushed girls sitting at the research table quietly studying. The girls mumbled hello before rushing off to the bathroom, leaving behind four very perplexed males.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One During Lover's Walk

_"Why can't you kill her? Her and the other children, they laugh skipping about playing schoolyard games."_

_"You're the one that keeps bringing them up, Dru. I haven't said a word about the bloody Slayer or her friends since we left California. They're on the other side of the planet."_

_"I see them floating around you laughing, My Spike. Why won't you push them away?"_

_"But I did, pet. I did it for you. You keep punishing me. Carrying on with creatures like this."_

_"I have to find my pleasures, Spike. You taste like vanilla, and strawberries, and jasmine."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it ready?" Andrew asked in a whisper. "I'm so ready for everyone to start admiring us."

"Of course, dummy," Jonathan answered just as quietly. "The spell book said this was a sure fire way for what we want. We'll have the adoring admiration of everyone we come in contact with." He looked off into the air dreamily. "Girls falling all over us."

"You sure no one will be in Mrs. Griffith's class tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Of course not," Jonathan replied. "Everybody's scared of her. She's crazy, you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Trick, this spell you found for me is fabulous," Mayor Wilkins announced. "The loss of my enemies power. Simply superb." He smiled at his evil cohort.

"Is Snyder going to present a problem?" Trick asked. "This spell has to be done directly on top of the Hellmouth."

"That's not a problem," Wilkins answered. He picked up the phone receiver, and he dialed a number. "Yes, Principal Snyder. I am in need of some help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amy, can we talk to you?" Xander caught the dark haired witch by the arm. He motioned for Oz to come into the science classroom. "Did you find out about that spell we were asking about? The one to reveal the truth behind Buffy, Willow and Cordy's strange behavior for the past few months?"

"Yes," Amy said slowly, "But I'm not sure I should do another spell for you two. Look what happened last time? All the girls in the school, but those three, were throwing themselves at you. Myself, included."

"We know. We know," Xander said quietly. "We gotta know what's going on with them, though. Please, Amy? We're beggin' ya here."

Amy heaved a sigh. "Fine! Meet me in the south janitor's closet at sunset. We'll do it there."

"Why in the closet?" Xander asked.

"Because it's next to the library, idiot." Amy rolled her eyes before she flounced out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buffy?" Angel asked quietly. He had risked unlife and limb to find the Slayer during the daytime. She had been so distant from him, even before he had lost his soul. "Will you please talk to me?"

Buffy turned to look at the dark broody vampire. She looked him up and down before she said, "What exactly do you want me to say, Angel?"

"You can start by telling me what's wrong with you!" Angel shifted from one foot to the other under the critical eye of the Slayer.

"Where do you want me to start, Angel?" Buffy asked. She shook her head at how dense the vampire acted. Buffy knew he was over 240 years old and, yet, he still had no clue. "First, you seduce me when I was cold and wet. I was vulnerable because I had just found out that someone I thought was dead was really badly injured. Then, you stalked my family and my friends as an evil asshole. I couldn't even stake your sorry ass, because some damned demon named Whistler said I couldn't. Now, ask me again why I don't want to talk to you?"

A car horn interrupted Angel's reply. He looked out the window to see Cordelia in her cute red convertible waving frantically from the curb. Buffy was out the shop door and into the sunlight before Angel could say a word. He watched while she placed her purchases into the back seat before she climbed into the front seat. Angel grimaced when Buffy looked over her shoulder to deliberately catch his eye before she leaned in to kiss Cordelia on the lips. 

"Mmm, not that I mind, Buffy, but what was that for?" Cordelia asked after she broke away from Buffy's kiss.

Buffy tilted her head back at the shop, and she answered, "Audience that needs to get a clue." She settled into her seat before she laid her arm across the back of Cordelia's seat. Buffy grinned at Cordelia's chuckle while the dark haired girl put the car into drive.

Angel stared after the two girls in astonishment. He rolled Buffy's statements over in his mind, and he came to the startling conclusion that she was in lust with Cordelia, and possibly Willow, too. The three girls spent the majority of their time together these days. The more he thought about it, the more it became clear that who Buffy had thought was dead, but had been only badly injured, was Spike. Angel had noticed how the Slayer's breath hitched and her heart rate had sky rocketed at the sight of the blond vampire that time in the factory just after the church fire. At the time he had thought it was because she had hoped that Spike had died in the church fire, not because she was glad he hadn't.

Fifteen minutes later Angel was pacing the living room of his mansion muttering under his breath. "That damned bleached moron did something to Buffy. There is no way she would be acting this way if he hadn't." He paused in his grumbling for a moment. "Maybe it's affected all of them ... Giles isn't acting much better these days. He's dating both Jenny Calendar and Buffy's mom. Xander's been hanging out with Oz."

Spike smirked while he listened to the poofter's ramblings. Apparently all was not well in good old Sunnyhell. He watched his grandsire pace around the room while the elder vamp got more and more agitated.

"She kissed Cordelia. Kissed her right there in public," Angel spat out. "Spike put a lusting spell on them all. He had to have. There's no one else who would get their jollies from Buffy lusting after girls. All I need to do is cast a delusting spell on the town. That'll work, and I bet Giles has the spell and ingredients stored at the library." 

Spike turned away with a calculating smile on his face. So, the Slayer was still playing games with her gal pals. He couldn't wait to see them again to see how far they had progressed in his absence. However, Spike resented that fact that Angel blamed him for the things going on. All he did was watch the girls snog, and then gawk at their lovely little titties. Well, and that one time with the Slayer at the warehouse. That certainly wasn't enough to accuse him of any wrongdoing, at least not this time.

"Wanker thinks he can play with the Slayer like that. Just because she doesn't want his sorry ass, he thinks he can play God with her," Spike mumbled under his breath. "He thinks he's the cool guy, but I'll show him. I'll find my own bloody spell to cast that'll negate yours." He closed his eyes as a memory flooded his mind of just how he had found out how much the Slayer didn't want his poofter of a grandsire. He growled at the knowledge that he had stolen her innocence without her full faculty consent.

(flashback) _INNOCENCE, THE JUDGE AND CO. HAVE LEFT FOR THE MALL_

_"Giles, I thought I saw something. Be right back," Buffy's voice called out. "Keep them occupied. I'll be out in a few minutes," she hissed at Cordelia and Willow. She slipped back inside the warehouse. Buffy walked over to the table where she waited for Spike to roll out of the shadows._

_"Hello, cutie," Spike said sarcastically. "You here to give the crippled vamp another show?" His eyebrows shot up in shock when Buffy slipped off her coat, and tossed it on the table. He had expected accusations against him for the kidnapping of Angelus for the ceremony, but what he got was something totally different._

_Buffy grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and she ripped her shirt up over her head. She cupped her braless breasts, pinching the nipples to hardness, while she advanced towards the blond vampire. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Spike. About Angel losing his soul. He ... he..." Buffy dropped her head in shame. "I ... I was busy thinking about how badly you were hurt. I just lay there and let him..."_

_Spike watched the Slayer shudder in disgust at the memory of being with Angel. "Come closer, luv." He pulled her down into his lap when she moved to stand in front of him, and he palmed her breasts in his hands. "You almost got me dusted, Slayer. Tellin' the poofter you were thinking of me the entire time brassed him off big time."_

_"He was telling me how terrible I was in bed," Buffy whispered against Spike's shoulder. "I just got so pissed off, it kinda slipped out. I'm sorry, Spike."_

_"I'm thinking you need to make it up to the Big Bad," Spike grumbled. "Did he make you come, Slayer?" He smirked when she shook her head negatively. "Bet I can make you come with just my fangs, luv." Spike's game face surged forward while he thought about hot, sweet Slayer blood flowing down his throat._

_Buffy arched her back into Spike's hands at his words. She twisted her fingers in his hair while she brought his head to her upper breast. Buffy muffled a cry of pleasure when the vampire's fangs entered her flesh, and he began to gently pull the blood from her body. She could feel her stomach clench, and she tossed her head back as her orgasm tore through her body._

_"What are you two doing in here?" Cordelia hissed from the doorway. "Willow finally decided to practice her sleeping spell on the guys." She dragged the redheaded girl into the factory behind her._ (end flashback)

Spike streaked through the back entrance to the magic shop. He flipped off his sun blocking blanket before he stomped into the main area of the shop. Spike started looking at the different spell books. He had picked several of them up to flip through when the shopkeeper came up to talk to him.

"My name is Roberta. Did you come through the back, sir?" the shopkeeper said haughtily.

"Yeah. I need a good reversal spell to use on a stupid, good-for-nothing pillock," Spike muttered. He shoved the book he was holding back onto the bookcase, and he grabbed another one, but the shopkeeper took that one away from him.

"I'm hearing a lot of negative energy, and I bet..."

"Yeah, I got lots of negative energy," Spike snarled. "The big ugly poofter wants to mess with m'girls." He stopped suddenly when he realized what he said. _Bloody hell. Dru was right._ The bell over the door sounded, and the shopkeeper hurriedly left the suddenly silent male to wait on the new customer.

"Blessed be. Anything in particular I can help you find?" Roberta asked. She glanced over her shoulder at the man whose eyes had lighted on the new customer with an almost predatory look.

"Yeah." Willow held up her notepad. "It's all on the list. My friends and I wish to do a cleansing spell." She handed the notebook to the clerk.

"Ah, interesting." The shopkeeper looked at the list. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a spell to bring back an old lover?" She gestured towards a well placed display of bottles. "I'm having a sale on the ingredients this week."

"What?" Willow asked in a flustered voice. "No. No, I ... uh we don't need an old lover to come back. If ... if he wants to come back, it'll be on his own." She turned to gesture wildly at the front window. When the door opened, and the bell jingled again, Willow rushed over to the new arrivals. "These are my friends, Buffy and Cordelia. "We just want to get together for some cleansing and focusing. That's all. Nothing else like smoo..." She broke off when Buffy gently covered her mouth.

"Relax, Wills," Buffy chuckled. "Can we just get what we need and be on our way?" She looked pointedly at the shopkeeper.

The hidden observer smirked while he watched the three girls interact. He had seen how the Slayer had her hand linked on the Cheerleaders arm when they entered the store, and how they had silently welcomed Red into their midst. He just hoped they felt the same way about him as he did about them. Spike stepped out from behind the bookcase that he casually leaned against.

"Hello, cuties," Spike drawled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Pssst, Jonathan," Andrew hissed into the dark classroom. He bumped into the doorjamb, and he dropped the things he was holding. Andrew scrambled around grabbing for the candle that rolled down the hallway away from the doorway. He shrieked when Jonathan appeared out of the darkened classroom.

"Shhh," Jonathan shushed the other boy. "Hurry up. I could swear I saw Principal Snyder here, too." He grabbed the ingredients from Andrew before he rushed him inside the classroom. 

Jonathan plopped Andrew down in one of two chairs facing each other in the middle of the room while he sat in the other. He used sand to draw a circle around the two chairs, and then he placed the other ingredients in their corresponding spots. Jonathan put the dirt to the north of the circle, but he neglected to ask where Andrew got the dirt. Little did he know that the other boy grabbed the dirt from a freshly covered grave. He put incense to the east and the candle to the south. Then, he lit them both. Finally he put a bowl of water to the west.

Andrew studied the paper that Jonathan shoved into his hands. He gulped at the thought of having the love and admiration of everybody in the school. _This is going to be so awesome,_ he thought to himself. Andrew did as the paper instructed, and he started to visualize having the cheerleaders falling all over themselves wanting to be friends and the cool jocks asking him out on dates.

Jonathon visualized that he was rich, powerful, and adored by everyone. He nodded to Andrew, and they began to recite the words in one voice, "Lord and Lady, I ask of thee. Give me the ability to set up this new reality. Across the Earth or water's bound, whether he or she be in the sky or on the ground. By the powers of fire to let it shine bright, by the powers of earth and air to send it tonight, by the powers of water to sweep within dream's door, and by the powers of the trinity shall Sunnydale remember it ever more. I ask that all shall know and see, thus I spake, so mote it be."

Jonathan and Andrew grinned at each other. It was only a matter of time before things started looking up for them. They wouldn't be geeks anymore. They would be the cool guys now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE BASEMENT ON TOP OF THE HELLMOUTH

Principal Snyder rubbed his hands together. Getting rid of Buffy Summers from the halls of his school was going to make this the best night of his life. He could hear the Mayor and Mr. Trick coming down the basement stairs arguing.

"Komodo dragon blood was really the only blood you could find, Mr. Trick?" Mayor Wilkins asked. He shook the small vial of blood.

"Yes, sir. It seems dragon's blood is quite a rare commodity. The going price is $5 million," the vampire answered. He had gotten the information out of the magic shop owner before he drank her dry. 

Mayor Wilkins caught sight of the short, bald principal. "Ah Snyder. Ready to put the slayers out of business?" He ignored the little man's response while he set up the binding spell. Once the ingredients were in their proper spots, Wilkins motioned for Trick and Snyder to join him at the altar.

Wilkins anointed the first candle with rose oil with no problems, but as soon as he touched the second one he felt strange. Not strange enough to stop the spell, but just strange enough that he became incredibly worried about the germs that he was sure thrived in a high school basement. Wilkins planned on taking a long, hot shower with plenty of antibacterial soap as soon as he got home.

Wilkins lit the first candle while he said, "This candle burns for my intent, binding the sender to have their will bent. Freeing all from the power by she. Let it harm her, so mote it be."

Trick lit the second candle while he recited from a paper in his hand, "This candle burns for her intent. Not learning from what back is sent. Freeing us from harm by she, and it harm only her, so mote it be."

Snyder took a picture he had found of the two slayers, and he laid it inside the pentacle that the mayor had drawn. Then, he picked up an open compact being careful not to look into the mirror that he put on the altar so that it reflected the candlelight. Then he sprinkled the compact with a special herb, placed the picture face up inside, and he closed the compact. Snyder picked up a cord, and while he bound the compact, he recited, "I bind you here for harm you've done. To see yourselfs contained as one. I bind you here to learn your woes, to turn them as the Sabbats go." 

The mayor picked up the compact to pass it through the flame of the two candles, the incense smoke, and then he sprinkled it with blessed water. Wilkins recited the final part of the spell, "This spell is done, my will be pleased. By earth, sky, and sea. So mote it be." He placed the compact in the pocket of his jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CLOSET NEXT TO THE LIBRARY

"Ready, guys?" Amy asked. She waited for Xander and Oz to nod, and then she placed a small dish inside the circle that their touching knees made. Amy nodded to Xander, who poured some thyme into the dish.

"Purification I do conjure so that thoughts be spoke, not be pondered," Xander said carefully. He so didn't want to mess this spell up.

Oz lit the red candle he was holding while he recited, "Passion so red, set to the fire, let the truth be said, as is my desire." 

Amy covered Oz's hand with hers. She turned the candle, making the wax drip on the thyme while she chanted, "Mists of thyme, fires of red, send the truth to my head." Amy released Oz's hand, picked up the dish of herbs, and she opened the window that the janitor's closet came equipped with. She tossed the herbs to the wind. When Amy turned around she noticed that Oz was giving her a speculative look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE LIBRARY

Angel looked through Giles' spell books. He knew there had to be a delusting spell somewhere in one of them. _Ahhh perfect. I have a photo of Buffy in my wallet,_ Angel thought to himself while he read over the instructions. The little paragraph at the end caused the vampire no concern because he was sure that his Buffy was under the influence of a spell. He gave no thought of the backlash that might occur, or the fact that the result of his spell might have the opposite effect he was looking for and only strengthen the bonds between Buffy, her girlfriends and the blond vampire.

Angel took the spell book to the research table. He placed the photo of Buffy in front of him before he wrote Cordelia, Willow and Spike's names on pieces of paper. Angel thought about how sweet and innocent his Buffy was, how she did what he asked and never questioned his decisions, and how beautiful she looked when she stood in the sunlight outside his reach. He was sure that the other two girls had corrupted his little sugarplum along with that stupid, disgusting childe of Drusilla's.

Angel crossed off the names he had written, and he recited from the book, "You no longer have the power to magically control this person's heart. You are not the right person for them, and all magical influence is now cancelled. You will bury your feelings for each other and make a fresh start." Then, he gathered up the papers and Buffy's picture before he hurried outside to bury all of them.

Angel stood up to dust off his clothes when he noticed two boys coming out of the high school. His jaw dropped at the beauty of the smaller blond boy, and his cock hardened within the confines of his pants. Angel forgot about Buffy as the urge to throw himself at the boy's feet overtook him. He hurried over to the two boys who looked at him fearfully.

"Master," Angel cried. He flung himself at the blond boy's feet. "Use me! Abuse me! I belong only to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT THE SAME TIME, IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM

Buffy allowed Willow and Cordelia to remove her robe and then to help her into the scented water. She felt surrounded by love and acceptance. It was time to cleanse her body and spirit of the terrible things that Angel had forced upon her. Buffy leaned back against Cordelia while she inhaled deeply and relaxed her body.

Willow had already called forth to the spirits of the fire, the water and the earth. She watched while Buffy took deep cleansing breaths. Willow chanted softly, "Oh spirits of air, do I call upon thee. Thou art my breath and my life. Let me breathe in thy light and release the smoke of darkness."

"Breathe and feel the energy about and within you," Cordelia said gently. "Feel the light of fire burning away that which clings to you." 

"Let the water's warmth wash through you, and lift away the darkness." Willow moved closer to the other two girls. Her eyes locked with Cordelia's before she continued. "Feel the salt cling to the darkness and ground it for you."

"Feel your lungs fill with light and carry out the fog of darkness as you exhale." Cordelia was pleased to see that Buffy inhaled and exhaled deeply along with her words. "Remain here until all the darkness that will release has left you."

Willow pulled the plug on the Jacuzzi. As the water drained away the three girls chanted in one voice, "As we come from the waters so shall we return. Oh, earth and water, take from here the darkness. Disperse it and ground it. Let it weigh upon us no more. So mote it be." Willow blew out the candle.

Cordelia and Willow helped Buffy to stand and towel off. Buffy kept her eyes closed while she leaned her head back against Cordelia's shoulder. She moaned softly when the dark haired girl behind her cupped her breasts and tweaked the nipples into hard needy points.

Cordelia leaned forward, her eyes connected with Willow's, and she whispered in Buffy's ear, "You ready for our guy to come and chase away the darkness, Buffy? I know I am. I can't wait to see you riding his cock, but first we're gonna strip him naked and make him ours. Remember that little tidbit in Giles' hidden book that if we all bite him at once he'll be our mate." She nodded at Willow when Buffy moaned and nodded. "Remember when he bit you how good it felt, how fast you came." Cordelia's mouth latched down over Spike's bite mark at the same moment Willow dropped to her knees to latch her mouth around Buffy's clit.

Buffy felt as if all the darkness in her life had swirled down the drain with the water. Cordelia's hands on her breasts and words in her ear made her arousal skyrocket. She had never been so turned on in her life while she thought about having Spike's fangs in her flesh again. When Cordelia bit down over the vampire's marks, and Willow's mouth closed around her clit, she screamed her release to the world. 

"Started without me, luvs?" A deep, accented voice echoed through the empty locker room. Spike leaned against the doorjamb while he took in the sight of the three naked beauties. Three sets of breasts, three neatly shaved cunnys, three rounded asses, all his for the taking. _Bloody hell, how did I get so fucking lucky?_

Buffy's head popped up off of Cordelia's shoulder, and she gave the blond vampire a feral smile. The three naked girls crawled out of the Jacuzzi. Willow flicked on the autofill switch before they slinked towards the still dressed vampire.

Spike inhaled deeply. His nostrils flared wildly at the scent of three separate arousals. Spike slipped off his duster, and awaited his fate at the hands of his women.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Master," Angel cried. He flung himself at the blond boy's feet. "Use me! Abuse me! I belong only to you."

Jonathan and Andrew looked down at the dark-haired man groveling at their feet. They looked at each other again, and they grinned.

"I think your new pet needs a collar," Jonathan said. "Wonder where we could get one?"

"If I may speak, Master," Angel begged. "I know where to get everything you need to make me into a good slave." He scrambled closer to rest his head on Andrew's foot.

"Sounds good, Slave." Andrew giggled wildly. "Lead the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mayor Wilkins slid into the back of the limo with Trick. He was feeling odder and odder, making him wonder just how many germs were in the high school basement. Maybe he should have Snyder have the school fumigated over the Christmas break that was coming up the next month. That settled firmly in his mind, the Mayor turned his thoughts back to the ascension, the ritual that was sure to make him the most powerful being on the planet. 

The Mayor loved power; he glorified in it. If he could bathe in power, he would. Taking power away from others was almost as exhilarating as getting more for himself. Wilkins chuckled to himself while he thought of how the Slayer's would be feeling soon. Soon nothing would stand in his way of achieving his ultimate goal, plus it would be nice when he resurrected his beloved Edna May. Now all he had to do was find a sweet young thing to house her soul.

The Mayor leaned over to use the intercom and tell his driver to get him home faster. He was sure he could feel the germs multiplying exponentially on his flesh. Then, he decided to rest his eyes. There was a strange bump, and when his eyes popped open he found himself in pitch blackness.

"Hello?" Wilkins said. He thought his voice sounded strange. He knew he still had a lighter in his coat pocket. He pulled it out, lit it, and when he saw his companion he started to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy felt energized, and her skin buzzed from magical power. She stared at Oz while she wondered why she had never noticed him before. She wanted to run her hands through his short, reddish hair while she pressed her body against his in a passionate embrace. Amy walked towards Oz, but just as he reached him the door of the room swung open.

Xander squeaked in terror when the door way was filled to capacity.

"There you are, my pretties," Razor growled. "We need some fresh meat at the Rusty Beaver." The giant demonic biker grabbed Oz and Xander by the scruffs of the next, and he pulled them out of the room.

"Come back here with my new boyfriend," Amy shouted while she ran after the demon and the teenage boys. She skidded on the slick tiles. Amy slammed into the lockers, and she fell on the floor. "Damn. Damn and triple damn."

Amy leaped to her feet to follow the demon's path, but when she burst through the exit door the demon, Xander and Oz were nowhere in sight. She grunted out a sigh. _Guess I need to do a locator spell if I'm gonna find my guy._ She turned to go back inside the building, but movement off to her right caught her attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this place?" Andrew whispered. He stared up at the huge neon woman snapping a bullwhip.

"Oh yes, Master," Angel cooed from his crouched position next to Andrew. "It's the perfect place."

"We don't have any money," Jonathan whispered to Andrew. He wasn't too sure about this plan. 

"I'll just scare them, Master." Angel slipped into game face. "It'll be a privilege to show them what a good slave can do."

"Did you know he could do that?" Andrew blinked in surprise. "That is sooooo COOL!!"

"Come on." Jonathan grabbed Andrew's arm. "Let's get this over with." The dark haired boy dragged the blond inside the sex shop. Fifteen minutes later, the three males stood in front of the bored checkout girl.

"One leash, 14.99. One collar, 10.99." The cashier rang up the purchases in a flat voice. "One vibrating leather cock ring, 22 even. One pair leather pants, 149.99. One blindfold, 6.99. That's $204.96. Should I put it on your account, Mr. Angel?"

"That would be fine," Andrew said. "Go right ahead and put it on my slave vampyre's account. Is there somewhere he can change?"

The bored sales clerk pointed to the changing rooms at the back of the store. She'd seen weirder things in Sunnydale than two teenage boys with a pet vampire, but the pay was good, and on the whole the demons left her alone. She went back to reading her tabloid magazine.

Angel hobbled to the changing room, eager to please his new master. In fact, he would have been just as happy to change his clothes right out in the open. It wasn't like he hadn't been naked in front of others before. Angel quickly changed into the new things, even getting himself hard enough to put the cock ring on. He groaned in anticipation of what Master Andrew might require of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike allowed the three girls to drag him further into the locker room. He was pleasantly surprised to find that they rigged one of the gym mats up as a temporary bed. Spike found himself stripped of his duster, red silk shirt and his t-shirt in a matter of minutes. The girls settled him in a chair with Willow and Cordelia kneeling at his feet while the removed his boots. Spike groaned when Buffy leaned down to whisper in his ear. The combination of her pert breasts brushing his neck and her hot breath on it made his cock painfully hard.

"Been dreamin' about you baby, all three of us have." Buffy licked the outer rim of the blond vampire's ear. "Dreaming about your mouth, your hands, and your prick. We've been waiting for you to come home so we could show you how much we want to fuck your brains out."

Spike groaned in anticipation, and he inhaled deeply. The smell of his girls' arousal was intoxicating. The scent of three separate juicy pussies taunted his senses. Each girl had a very different and distinctive smell. Buffy smelled of Slayer power and vanilla. Willow smelled of magic power and strawberries. Cordy smelled of undiscovered power and jasmine. _God, I've dusted and gone to heaven._

Willow and Cordelia took Spike's boots off, and they moved to the waistband of his tight black jeans. The two girls almost stopped what they were doing when the vampire's hard-on sprang free from his pants. They both licked their lips before they looked up at Buffy, and the three girls smirked evilly. Buffy covered Spike's mouth with her own while Cordelia and Willow kissed up each of his legs.

Spike used one hand to grab the Slayer's tight little ass while the other held Cordelia's mouth to his erection. _Oh fuck!_ he thought when Willow added her hot tongue to Cordelia's. Two sets of lips pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down the vampire's cock. Spike's brain went on the blink when all of his blood rushed to his groin area. He whimpered when Buffy dragged her lips away from his to lick his jaw line, while Cordelia and Willow released his dick to nuzzle along his inner thigh.

"Now," Buffy cried. Willow and Cordelia followed Buffy's lead, and the three girls bit the vampire simultaneously on both thighs and neck.

"Ours," they growled in one voice. "Our mate."

"Yours." Spike's demon pushed itself to the surface, and he studied the three girls with demon-yellow eyes. _Yes, his women. They had been his ever since he'd caught them playing that silly game in the library the year before._ He grabbed the Slayer by the hair to expose her neck. _Might as well start with the one I want to fuck the most._ Spike pulled Buffy's neck to his mouth where he struck hard and deep. He was pleased with her subsequent orgasm. After three quick pulls of her powerful blood, he pulled away and released her. "My Slayer," Spike snarled.

Spike's hands tangled into both Willow and Cordelia's hair while he pulled them from their slouched positions to as high as they could go while still on their knees. He sniffed first one, then the other, and he made his decision on who he was going to claim next. Spike sank his fangs into Willow, and he grinned to himself when she cooed. He was delighted when this girl came from his bite, just like the Slayer.

"My Witch," Spike growled. Her power was different from the Slayers, but just as tasty. Buffy was his first choice, but he knew that Red would have a special place in his heart. 

Then, Spike moved on to Cordelia. He stared long and hard into her eyes, before he sucked in his cheeks and smirked. He could see her power lurking beneath the surface. Too many seers went through life without ever tapping into their knowledge, but not his girl. No, with the help of the Slayer and the Witch, his girl was going to be the most powerful seer the world had ever seen. He was going to make sure of it.

"My Seer," Spike announced proudly. The brunette's cry of delight and orgasm pleased Spike to no end. He had made each of his women come with just his fangs. 

"Yours," the girls answered in one voice. 

Spike's cock spasmed in orgasm at the confirmation that they belonged to him. He found himself covered from bellybutton to shoulders with his cool seed, but he flung his head back in delight when three warm tongues started to lick him clean. _God, I've dusted and gone to heaven._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"What should we do now?" Andrew asked. He and Jonathan were standing outside the sex shop.

"How should I know?" Jonathan shrugged. "You're the one with the pet vampire who knows all the great places in town, man."

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Andrew replied proudly. He gave Angel a nudge. "Vampyre slave, we wish to do something exciting. Where is a place where we can show you off and find some adventure?"

"May I suggest, Master, that we go to the Rusty Beaver." Angel tried to throw himself at Andrew's feet, but he stopped when Andrew waved for him to continue standing.

"The Rusty Beaver? That's really the name?" Jonathan asked with a laugh. He had never noticed any establishment named that in Sunnydale.

"Oh, yes, Master's friend." Angel nodded vigorously. "It's a demon strip club outside of town. Humans can't find it unless they have magical power or are with a demon."

"Interesting," Andrew declared. "Any other places like that in town, slave?"

"There's Rack's, but he's really bad! You don't want to go there, Master," Angel said pleadingly. "I know this witch who let him suck up all her magic. It's bad! Really bad!"

"Settle down, slave." Andrew patted Angel's arm. "We'll go to the R.B."

"Thank you, Master. You're the greatest master in the entire world. I live to serve you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Trickel, it's time for your daily enema."

Trick wondered which minion was stupid enough to not only disturb his sleep but to suggest such a disgustingly human thing. They all knew better than to bother him while he was resting. Maybe this was one of the newer ones. Trick opened his eyes, and he hissed at the female hovering near his bed. He noticed that she was dressed in hospital scrubs and had an IV pole with her. He hadn't realized that any nurses had been turned lately.

"Oh dear, you think you're a vampire again, don't you, Mr. Trickel." The woman patted Trick's hand. "You name is Clarence Trickel. You're eighty-nine years old, and you live in the Golden Moon Rest Home."

"What?" Trick croaked. He quickly glanced around the sun-filled room, and he knew he was no longer in Mayor Wilkin's limo in Sunnydale. "I demand to see Mayor Wilkin's right now."

The nurse sighed heavily before she said, "We've been over this and over this, Mr. Trickel. Mayor Wilkins of Sunnydale, California, died over a hundred years ago in a flu epidemic along with his wife."

"You lie," Trick rasped. His throat tickled him, and he started to cough.

The nurse patted Trick on the back. "I know it's hard to understand, but there's no such thing as vampires, sir. Now are you going to co-operate with me or do I need to call in Tyrel?"

Trick could see a huge, dark-skinned man hovering near the room's entrance. He shook his head, and he suffered through the indignity of having an enema at the hands of a stranger. He settled back in the bed, feeling old and tired, for the first time in many decades. He had always known that becoming a vampire was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now he was convinced of it.

Trick waited and planned until it was dark. Then, he carefully climbed out of his bed, but what he hadn't counted on was that his aged, tired legs could no longer support his weight. Trick's legs buckled, and he felt something snap inside his body when he finally hit the floor. He called out weakly, but he didn't receive an answer.

Trick laid there on the cold floor with the feeling of helplessness and the loss of power washing over him. God, he hated being human again. This was all Wilkin's fault. When he got his hands on the nasty little politician, he was going to make him regret everything he had ever done in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy turned to go back into the high school, but movement off to her right caught her attention. She realized that a dark-haired girl was fighting with a demon, and the demon was losing. Amy ran over to them, and she shouted, "Don't kill it. I need it to tell me where the Rusty Beaver is." She had realized that the demon might have an idea where the Rusty Beaver was located.

"What?" Faith ducked a punch to stare at the other girl. _Rusty Beaver? What is this girl on?_

"A demon stole my new boyfriend to take to the Rusty Beaver," Amy explained hurriedly. "I need to know where it is."

Faith didn't take the time to think about the situation, there was an innocent at stake. She whirled around, grabbed the demon in a vulnerable spot, and twisted until it fell to its knees screaming. "Well, tell her what she wants to know before I get really mean."

"It's outside town on Route 17, about a mile past the ice skating palace," the demon squeaked. "Please let me go, Slayer. I'll be good."

"That's what they all say," Faith quipped. In one swift movement, she broke the creature's neck. She dropped the demon's body, brushed off her hands, and turned to Amy. With a raised eyebrow, Faith said, "So, you wanna tell me what's going on."

"Like I said, a demon kidnapped my new boyfriend Oz and his friend Xander." Amy dug her car keys out of her pocket.

Oz, _and Harris_? Crap, can't Xander keep himself out of trouble for one night? Buffy's gonna be so pissed off if he gets himself hurt." Faith grumbled. She knew it was up to her to rescue the boy. The other Slayer had a special evening planned with her girlfriends, and if there was something Faith didn't want to deal with it was an angry Buffy. "I'm going with you!" 

"Great, you can be the brawn, and I'll be the power." Amy grinned at the darker-skinned girl. "But may I say, I'm never doing a spell for Xander again. He's like some negative influence or something." She remembered the botched Valentine's Day spell earlier in the year. 

Faith smirked at Amy as she put her arm around the witch. "Why don't you tell me all about it on the way?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew and Jonathan strolled into the Rusty Beaver strip club with Angel trailing behind them. The two nerdy boys surveyed the room, and when an extra big and ugly demon tried to approach them Angel growled menacingly. The two human boys found an empty table between the bar and the stage. They sat down, leaving Angel to take their orders.

"Get me a Fuzzy Navel, slave," Andrew commanded.

"A Fuzzy Navel? That's not the drink of a powerful overlord." Jonathan shook his head, and he rolled his eyes. "Get me a whiskey. On the rocks."

"I like sweet drinks," Andrew whined.

Jonathan rolled his eyes again. "This is your first drink, Andrew. How do you know what you like?"

"Right away, Master." Angel hurried to the bar to get the drinks. When he returned to the table the two teenagers were still bickering. He set the glasses down on the table, and he stood watching his Master's face.

"How'd you get old Angelus to act like that?"

Andrew turned to look towards the voice. He found himself staring at a wizened little creature that reminded him of Jabba the Hutt's little pet, Salacious Crumb. Andrew glanced at his slave before he replied mysteriously -- or what he thought sounded mysteriously --, "Magic."

"I'll give you $1,000 for an hour alone with him," the Crumb lookalike cackled with glee.

"I'll give you $2,000," a demon at the bar called out.

The bidding continued for a few minutes until a tall, smartly-dressed human sauntered over from the bar to hand Andrew a business card. "Name's Lindsey McDonald. I represent a very wealthy business man from Angelus' past. The amount of money he is willing to pay for an hour of your slave's time is written on the back."

Andrew turned the card over. His jaw dropped, and his eyes bulged at the number jotted down. He gasped at the amount of money someone was willing to pay for Angel's time... or maybe it was for his body.

Jonathan pulled the card from Andrew's lifeless fingers. His eyebrows shot up. "Is this for real?"

"Absolutely!" McDonald sniffed. "And the gentleman wishes for at least six hours alone with Angelus. Is that acceptable?"

Andrew nodded mutely. _Six hours times two million dollars per hour equals twelve million. We're rich._ "We're rich," he whispered aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_God, I've dusted and gone to heaven_

"I haven't had a taste of that gorgeous cock yet," Buffy cooed as she led Spike towards the blanket covered gym mats. "Lay down, baby, and let me take care of you."

Spike settled himself on his back with one arm behind his head. He watched through hooded eyes as his three gorgeous mates approached him. He thanked every deity he could think of for giving him the opportunity to have these beautiful, powerful women as his very own.

After Buffy situated herself between Spike's legs, Willow and Cordelia climbed in beside him. The bleached blond vampire moaned with pleasure as the Slayer's hot mouth closed around the head of his prick. He hadn't been on the receiving end of many blow jobs in his life since Dru had been more into her own pleasure than anyone else's. Spike closed his eyes, heaved a happy sigh, and enjoyed the feeling of warmth that surrounded him.

Willow and Cordelia pressed closer to the vampire's cool body while they watched their lover and friend suck his cock hard again. They had all practiced on dildos before, but there was something so much more satisfying about having the real thing between their lips. Both girls licked their lips as they thought about how good their male mate tasted.

"Kiss me, Red," Spike rasped out. He grabbed the back of Willow's head, and he pulled her lips to his own.

Cordelia, not wanting to be left out, attached her lips to where Buffy's bite marks marred Spike's neck. She inhaled a happy sigh when she felt a small feminine hand cup one of her breasts. Cordelia pulled away from the skin she was happily nibbling to glance down at Buffy. She was greeted by a cock-filled smirk and sparkling green eyes.

Buffy glanced at Willow for a few moments before her eyes darted back to Cordelia's face. She hoped that the dark-haired girl would understand what she wanted. She hummed in approval when Cordelia nodded slightly, and the blond Slayer took her attention back to Spike's cock.

"Wills, why don't you let Spike have a taste of that pretty little puss of yours?" Cordelia knew from experience how much the red-haired woman loved to have her pussy licked. "Face Buffy and me though. We want to watch him devour you."

Willow pulled away from Spike's mouth, and she nodded shyly. She carefully climbed around until she was kneeling with her clean-shaven slit hovering above the vampire's face. She let out a squeal when he pulled her the rest of the way down to his mouth.

Spike didn't want to wait to get his mouth on the delectable morsel hovering over his face. He wanted to know if his witch tasted of strawberries, like her scent implied she did. He tasted her entire quim, and he discovered she _did_ taste as good as she smelled. He was a little surprised when Cordelia's fingers joined his tongue on Willow's clit, but he knew both the other girls wanted to watch. In fact, he could smell their arousal grow despite the fact that the organ in question was buried in the witch's drenched folds.

Spike felt Buffy crawl up his body, position his cock at her heated pussy entrance, and slide down until he filled her completely. He groaned at the feel of her tight, hot sheath gripping his shaft, and he attacked Willow's cunt with enthusiasm. He had no idea what the dark-haired woman was doing until he heard her husky whispering.

"Fuck, you two sluts look so good," Cordelia whispered. "Such naughty little bitches, smearing your juices all over our guy." Her fingers teased and nipped at her own clit before they slipped down her folds.

"I think he likes it," Buffy whimpered as she rode Spike's cock. "He feels so good inside me. Can't wait to see you fucking this hard prick, Cordy. I'm gonna come. I can't help it. It feels so good." She cried out in ecstasy, and she knew she'd never had an orgasm so fast before in her life.

Spike grunted in pleasure-pain when the Slayer's internal muscled tightened around his shaft. He came very close to coming himself, but he wanted to hold off. When he was done fucking his mates, he wanted to come all over them and rub his essence into their flesh. Spike wanted to mark them over and over until anyone that met them knew that they were his mates, his loves. He was surprised when Willow and Cordelia both had an orgasm in sync with Buffy. _They must have practiced that,_ he thought to himself while he lapped up the juices that had flowed from Willow's cunt.

Buffy lifted herself off of Spike, and she motioned to Willow to take her place. "You'll love it, Wills. He's so hard and he'll fill you right up to the brim. Come on, sweetie. Cordy and I want to see you ride our vampire until you come all over him. Then, we'll get to watch Cordy. I love you, Willow." She leaned in to give her red-haired friend a kiss.

Cordelia slipped into Willow's place, her cunt dripping from her orgasm, waiting for Spike's tongue to bring her back to bliss as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"I accept," Andrew cried out. The thought of that much money made the teenager giddy with anticipation. Maybe now he could buy that collector's edition of Boba Fett he had been drooling over. Warren and Tucker would be so jealous.

"Excellent." Lindsey pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a series of numbers. "Where would you like that money sent? Or would you prefer cash?"

Andrew and Jonathan looked at each other, than back at Lindsey. Together they said, "Cash!"

"Of course," Lindsey agreed. "Let me make the arrangements." He went back to the bar for some privacy.

"Well, we'll be rich," Andrew said. "This is so much better than anything Tucker could come up with."

Jonathan nodded his agreement. _Money, money, money!_ He jerked his head at the vampire. "Better get the slave ready."

"Oh yeah." Andrew turned bright eyes on his slave. "We should have had one of these a long time ago. Think of all the things we could have done."

"Yeah." Jonathan said with reverence. "Definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Albert Allen Snyder, are you sleeping in there again?"

A woman's shrill voice echoed through Principal Snyder's aching head. The last thing he remembered was driving away from the high school after the Mayor's spell.

"You better not be sleeping in there."

Snyder realized that he was sitting on the toilet in a small wood-paneled bathroom. It wasn't a bathroom he recognized either.

"Mrs. Teffet needs you to unclog her sewer system pronto."

"Yes, dear," Snyder sneered. He didn't know who this woman was, but there was no way he was going to do what she asked.

"Don't you take that attitude with me, buster."

Snyder watched as the doorknob turned and opened. The woman's bulk filled the doorway. He realized that the woman wasn't overweight, she was just big. She was at least six foot tall, and she probably weighed over 200lbs.

"You know what happens when you backtalk, Albert." The woman stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Almerta, shut that blubbering husband of yours up." Another woman's voice traveled to Synder's ears.

"Yes, Mother," Almerta called over her shoulder. She turned her attention back to Snyder, and she hissed, "You heard her. Shut up."

Snyder nodded with enough vigor to make his head ache even more. He remembered Almerta McBratney from high school. She had actually played on the boy's varsity football team all through school. He wondered what the hell was going on. Snyder was sure he'd never marry a brute of a woman like 'Merty McBratty'!

"You wait till Mother goes home, Albert. Then, you're gonna be sorry." Almerta leered at the short man. "Your ass is mine. I got that new strap on to break in." She stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Snyder gulped in terror. He hurriedly stood, pulled up his pants, and rushed out of the bathroom. Then, he realized that he was in a trailer house. He snuck up the hallway towards where he was sure he heard a TV blaring.

"Get in here, Albert. Mrs. Teffet doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Snyder gulped when he entered the living room. He could tell right off which of the other two women in the room was Almerta's mother. _Wonder if Mr. McBratney deposited any DNA,_ he thought wildly. Snyder's eyes darted towards the door.

"Don't even thing about it, Albert," Almerta said. "Now be a good boy and go with Mrs. Teffet."

Snyder stared in horror at the woman who was perched on the edge of the couch. If there was a woman who looked like Morticia Addams, she was the one.

"Thank you, Almerta," Mrs. Teffet whispered. "I promise not to be too hard on the dear."

"Take what you need from him, sweetie," Almerta replied. "Just have him home by eight."

Mrs. Teffet turned yellow-gold eyes on Snyder. "Hmmm, the possibilities are endless." She rose to her feet. "Come, my little snack cake. We have much to do."

Snyder knew that gulping in terror was getting to be quite old at this point, but he did it anyway. He was ready to go home now. _This is all the Mayor's fault. When I get my hands on him, his ass is grass._ Snyder followed Mrs. Teffet with great reluctance. Once outside she took his arm in a powerful grip, and she marched him towards her trailer. He realized even if he ran, he had no idea where he was at the moment. That would be his first order of business, he decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy and Faith slowed the car down to creeping speed. They had passed the ice rink just moments before.

"I think it's just ahead," Amy said while she peered out into the darkness. "I can find Rack's easily enough."

"What the fuck do you go there for?" Faith asked. "That's bad news!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Bored. Mom used to go there all the time."

Faith had heard stories about Amy's mother from the Scoobies. This didn't bode well for her new found friendship. Normally Faith would have shrugged and said 'that's life', but for some reason she felt different about Amy.

"I don't go to him all that often," Amy replied. She pulled into the Rusty Beaver parking lot. "The highs are really awesome, but the let down gives me the shakes."

"It doesn't sound worth it." Faith never did any kind of drugs, despite her rep as a bad girl. As a young child, she had watched helplessly as her mother had fallen deeper and deeper under the spell of cocaine and heroin. Faith vowed that drugs would never get to her like they had her mother.

"I don't have many friends." Amy stopped the car. She shut off the engine, and she turned to Faith. "So, how do we do this? Swagger in the front or sneak in the back?"

"That's a good question." Faith peered out the window. "I'm still not _seeing_ anything, but the spidey sense is going haywire."

"What's that like?" Amy sounded genuinely interested.

"Starts with a tingling on the neck, and ends up as a clenching in the gut." Faith was matter of fact. "I'd say it's similar to meeting a really cute guy."

"Oh, Buffy, too?"

"You'd have to ask her," Faith chuckled. "She sure books when she knows Angel's gonna be around." She thought about the things that the blond Slayer had done to avoid the tall, dark, and broody vampire. Faith had even been warned about how Angel had seduced Buffy while she was at a low point.

"Angel?"

"He's a vamp with a soul. He's sniffing after B, but she doesn't want anything to do with him." Faith grabbed the door handle. "Let's try the swagger. If that don't work, we'll try the sneaking."

"Gotcha." Amy opened her door, and she got out.

The two girls made their way to the front door. When the demon bouncer realized that Faith was the Slayer, he stood back with his hands up in a surrendering gesture. The boss always said if a Slayer showed up, she'd have free admission. The bouncer wasn't sure what was on the boss' mind, but who was he to argue.

Faith and Amy strolled towards the doors of the club. Neither one realized the chaos that would ensue when they got inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TEN MINUTES PRIOR

"Next up on the stage of the Rusty Beaver, for the very first time, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell," the announcer screamed into his microphone.

"I refuse to be called Tinkerbell," Xander hissed. He had been too tall for the Peter Pan costume. Boy, was he pissed about it too.

"Grin and bare it," Oz replied, not realizing the pun he'd just made. "It's a week before I can get us out."

"Yeah, if you don't eat me when you go all grrr."

"On the stage with you," Razor growled. He pushed the two young humans to the curtains, and he threw them through the opening.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Jonathan waited for McDonald to return with their money. They looked up when the next act was announced, and they had expected a mixed sex couple to come out on the stage. They laughed when they realized that both people in the newest act were men. One of the men was dressed in a greenish-blue tutu with wings. Jonathan's mouth dropped when he recognized the men on the stage.

"Great, isn't it?" Andrew took a sip of his Fuzzy Navel. He glanced at the front door, and he turned white when he recognized the newest customers.

"That's Oz and Xander up there," Jonathan gasped.

"That's the scary girl Faith at the door," Andrew gasped in return.

Locked deep inside himself, Angel could only watch as his salvation entered the strip club and not see him due to the spectacle on the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow sank down onto Spike's cock, facing away from the vampire. She cooed at how full he made her feel. She braced herself against his knees, and she started to glide up and down his shaft.

Willow moaned when Buffy twisted and pulled on her nipples. The jolts of pleasure that shot down her body to her pussy were sweet torture. Her prior orgasms had done nothing to stop the ache deep inside her cunt. Willow could feel herself start to climb towards another climax.

Spike groaned with pleasure. His cock was surrounded by a hot, wet witch, and his tongue was covered with sweet jasmine flavored juices from Cordelia's flowing slit. When he felt the Slayer's hand ghost up his leg, he spread them enough to let her gently cup his balls.

Cordelia loved the feeling of Spike's cool tongue on her heated flesh. She grunted when he brushed against her clit, and her toes curled with pleasure. His grip on her thighs tightened. Cordelia realized that Willow had sped up her movements.

Buffy watched with lust-filled eyes as her lovers moved over their mate's body. They were all so beautiful that they took her breath away.

"I love you," Buffy whispered to all of her lovers. "You make my life so complete."

"Buffy," Cordelia and Willow moaned at the same time. They chanted softly, their impending orgasms making their voices husky and breathy, "Oh, spirits of the air, I call upon thee. Thou are my breath and my life. Let me breathe in thy light and release the smoke of darkness."

"As we come together with the mate of our souls, may the darkness be purged," Buffy chanted in return. She plunged both hands into the slickened folds between her legs. The fingers of one hand were in her pussy while the other stroked her clit.

Spike felt the sex magic swirl around him, caressing his skin and senses. Normally he hated magic of any kind, but this time he was too involved to worry about it. Besides, he was sure his mates had everything under control. He turned his attentions back to the quivering quim he was devouring with his mouth.

The three young women continued to chant until they orgasmed together for a second time. Willow pulled off Spike's prick, and she collapsed with her drenched thighs cradling him mid leg. Her face was level with the vampire's feet, and she rubbed her cheek against them. Cordelia stared at Spike's wet, glistening cock, unable to believe it was finally her turn to fuck their handsome mate. She slid down his body, leaving a trail of her feminine juices down Spike's chest and belly.

"My turn at that pretty tongue." Buffy nibbled on her lip. "Unless you're too tired."

"Get your pretty little arse and sweet cunny up here, Slayer." Spike smirked at Buffy, his face shiny from Willow and Cordelia's spendings.

Buffy scrambled to take her place over Spike's face. "Change," she demanded. "I want to fuck that demon tongue of yours."

"As you request, luv."

Buffy didn't see the twinkle in the vampire's eye.

"Cordelia, wrap that pussy of yours around my cock." Spike sighed when his shaft was warmed for a third time. "Come on down, Slayer."

Buffy lowered her cunt to the vampire's face, and she felt him shift into game face. She wondered how she managed to be even more aroused than before when Cordelia let out a shriek of pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Immortal stepped through the portal with a suitcase full of money. His eyes immediately found Angelus, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Little did anyone realize that he had settled for Darla and Drusilla when he realized he couldn't seduce the tall dark-haired male vampire.

"Your fee has been transferred to your Leseid dimension account, Mr. McDonald," the Immortal said in a husky voice when he saw the Wolfram & Hart lawyer.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, sir." Lindsey bowed his head to the Immortal. He finally had enough money to buy his contract from the Senior partners. "Over there is Angelus' owner." He directed the other man to where Andrew and Jonathan were sitting watching the stage show.

Lindsey and the Immortal went over to do their business with the Sunnydale teens. Introductions were made, and the Immortal just told them his name was Morty. There was no point in scaring Angelus just yet.

"Slave, go with this man. He's bought a few hours of your time," Andrew informed Angel.

"We're rich," Jonathan said. His eyes were glued to the suitcase that Morty had placed on the table. "Let's go back to the lair and count it."

Andrew nodded with great enthusiasm, his slave completely forgotten in the anticipation of money. The two teenagers promptly forgot everything else including the two acquaintances on the stage and the scary girl at the door. They grabbed the suitcase, and they hurried out of the Rusty Beaver.

Morty eyed Angel. The leather pants and collar made him pant with desire. "Come with me, my darling Angelus. Let's find some privacy.

"Yes, sir," Angel replied. Outwardly he complied with Andrew's orders, but inwardly he was screaming with terror. Not because he knew about the upcoming sexual encounter, but because he thought the Immortal was going to hurt him.

The Immortal dragged Angelus towards the private rooms at the back of the Rusty Beaver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilkins gasped for air. He could feel his lungs expanding and contracting within in his chest. He wondered what kind of germs were in his wife's coffin. Maybe he should have had her transferred to a more hygienic location.

Wilkins never thought he'd die in such an undignified situation. Hell, if he admitted it, he thought he would never die. That was the whole idea behind the ascending, wasn't it?

Wilkins realized that his underling Finch was next in line to be mayor. This made him just a bit angry as he didn't think Finch was good enough to take his place. He was a little scared that he might not be able to get out of the coffin.

"Help me!" Wilkins screamed. He pounded on the coffin lid. "Let me out of here!" He gasped as he used the last few ounces of precious oxygen.

"Wilkins... I've been waiting a long time for you." A voice boomed in Wilkins' ear.

*****

Trick shivered in the coolness of the winter night. He wasn't used to being cold anymore. He tried to reach the blanket on the bed above him, but stretching his old muscles hurt too much.

Trick shivered again, and he discovered even that hurt. _Wilkins is so dead when I get out of this. I should have known better than to trust a human,_ the ex-vampire fumed.

Trick's eyes grew tired and weary. He could feel his heart racing in his chest even as his breaths slowed down. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Damn it, he was a vampire. He was supposed to live forever.

Trick listened to the night time noises of the nursing home as he drifted off to sleep. It was a sleep his poor mortal body would never wake up from.

"Trick, at long last. It's time for you to join your soul... IN HELL!" A voice boomed in Trick's ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that Xander and Oz on the stage?" Amy asked. She peered at the two men wiggling around on display.

"Is that Angel going into the backroom with a man?" Faith asked. She watched the departing men, and she missed seeing Andrew and Jonathan slip past her and out the door.

"Focus!" Amy snapped her fingers at Faith. "Those demons are ogling my Oz. Although, he is kinda cute in tights!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Faith turned her attention away from the soulled vampire. After all, he knew how to take care of himself, and it wasn't any of her business who he wanted to play pocket pool with. She looked up at the stage. "The guys are getting lots of tips, though."

"Look, it's Faith and Amy." Xander nudged Oz.

"The Calvary." Oz nodded. "Wonder where Buffy is."

"Off boinking Willow and Cordy," Xander muttered bitterly.

"Faith's eyeing your wings pretty closely, Tinkerbell," Oz snickered.

"Amy seems to like _your_ tights." Xander gave the girls a wave.

"So, a plan?" Oz asked. He peeled off his shirt to throw at a drooling demon. "Some of these guys are pretty gross."

"See anything we can use for weapons?" Xander eyed Razor, who was standing at the end of the stage. "You didn't happen to bring your tranq gun, did you?"

"Wrong time of the month."

"Yeah, right." Xander pulled his shirt off. He realized there were two demons vying for his attention, and he wondered if he could play them off of each other. _Or possibly the old bodyguard over there._ Xander jumped off the stage, and he danced his way over to the uglier of the creatures.

"What is he doing?" Faith muttered as she watched Xander leap from the stage and approach a demon. "He's gonna get himself killed."

"Maybe he has a plan." Amy noticed that Xander kept glancing back at the raised dais.

"You have any tricks up your sleeve, witch?"

"A few. Maybe," Amy said. "Let's get ready to rummmble."

"You've been watching too much Monday night wrestling, girl," Faith teased. She stepped forward, and she yelled at the demon that Xander was whispering to. "Hey you! Get your paws off my guy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cordelia let out a shriek when Spike's cock lengthened and thickened within her tight passage. She was unsure if she would be able to move without coming instantly. Instead, she started to tighten and relax her inner muscles around the intrusion.

Cordelia stared down at the woman sprawled out on Spike's legs. Willow's plump ass cheeks quivered with her panting, and Cordelia could see the witch's puckered little asshole. She reached out, grabbed the pale globes, and spread them apart for a better look.

Willow bleated in anticipation of Cordelia's plans, whatever they might be. The dark-haired woman had a nasty streak when it came to sex that turned Willow on. This was something neither the witch nor the Slayer had realized until after they had embarked on their affair. Now Willow appreciated how Cordelia contrasted with Buffy's tenderness.

"Next time, Wills, I'm going to wear my dick, and you're going to fuck it with that tight little ass of yours." Cordelia continued to squeeze the vampire's hard rod as she spoke. "Mmmm, just the thought of you riding me while my pussy's full of hard vampire cock makes me all juicy."

Willow keened with renewed arousal. She could visualize the picture that Cordelia's words painted quite clearly. _Spike on his back, smirking sexily. Cordelia perched atop his body, her tanned skin a sharp contrast to his paleness. A brightly colored dildo poking up from Cordelia's private parts where Willow knew she was already intimately joined with the Spike._ Willow shuddered. She knew she'd gladly impale herself on Cordelia's strap on.

Cordelia glanced over her shoulder to stare at Buffy. The sight of the Slayer with her head thrown back made the dark-haired woman's pussy contract with arousal. She could see that one of Buffy's hands was tormenting her own breasts while the other twisted and pinched the pleasure button between her thighs. Then, she realized that Spike had his fangs buried in Buffy's flesh.

Cordelia turned her attention back to the redhead writhing on Spike's legs. She plunged the fingers of one hand into Willow's dripping pussy. She watched as the pink slit grew wetter and wetter from her ministrations. The witch's juices made her pale thighs glisten.

"Oh God, Spike." Buffy screamed. She reached out to grab Cordelia's shoulders to steady herself, and to have connection with the other females. "Yours. We belong to you. Only you."

"Yours," Cordelia and Willow echoed.

"So mote it be," the females cried out as one as yet another orgasm swept through the trio.

Spike grunted in amazement at how his mates were able to come in unison. Not to mention he had heard Cordelia's words to Willow, and he decided that they needed to invest in a video camera. He so wanted to see how he looked fucking his girls. Amazingly, instead of collapsing on him, his mates maneuvered around so that they covered his body with their own. The bleached blond vampire felt content for the first time since he had stumbled upon his girls snogging in the school library.

_God, I've dusted and gone to heaven._

Spike sighed in contentment. He was still rock hard with only one orgasm to their four, but he had plenty of time to remedy the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

As Angel followed the Immortal, he screamed with horror inside his mind. It was bad enough that he had prostrated himself on the ground in front of a human boy, but now he was under the Immortal's control. Angel knew there was nothing he could do. The desire to fulfill Andrew's every whim ruled everything he said and did.

Morty smiled in anticipation. He had waited decades for this very opportunity. The great and mighty Angelus was at his mercy. Morty opened the door of the private room, turned to give the vampire a toothy grin, and held his hand out to allow Angel to proceed in front of him.

Angel tried to fight his compulsions, but it was no good. He had to do what the Immortal wanted because Angel had told him to. He entered the room with the mental preparation to be dusted.

Morty slammed the door closed behind them, and he leaned against it. "Alone at last," he cooed.

"Yes, sir," Angel replied.

"Last time, I was unable to get you by yourself." Morty stalked around Angel. "First I had to deal with Darla and Drusilla. Then, you were all upset because of them."

Angel was shocked. He thought that there was nothing in the world that could make him feel that particular emotion again. "William?" he whispered, pulling Spike into the conversation.

"Ah yes, the delectable William." Morty nodded as if in agreement. "Everyone knows he's destined for bigger and better things." 

"Huh?"

"Oh, yes!" Morty clapped his hands. "You'll just have to find out later. Right now is about US!" He grabbed Angel's hand, and he led the vampire towards the couch.

Angel blanched, but he allowed himself to be seated. This wasn't at all what he had expected. Maybe the Immortal was just lulling him into a false sense of security before he started the torture.

"You're so beautiful, Angelus. I've wanted to do this from the very first moment I saw you." Morty fell upon the vampire to cover Angel's lips with his own while his hands wandered around to find sensitive spots.

Angel flailed a little under the Immortal's amorous attack. To his horror, his traitorous body started to respond to the warm lips and hands of the Immortal. Angel gasped when his soon-to-be lover found his prick which was hard and full due to the cock ring that Andrew had bought him at the sex shop.

Morty popped Angel's pants open, and his mouth dropped at the sight within. It's my lucky day! he thought with a grin. His hand went to shaft as he muttered, "Come to Papa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?" Wilkins and Trick yelled out at the same time despite being in different places.

"We are Legion, Baal, Mephistoples." The voice boomed. "But you can call us Lucifer."

A flash of light blasted through the minds of Wilkins and Trick. The two evil creatures found themselves in a white room with the most beautiful male being that they had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful," Trick heard himself whisper.

Lucifer threw his hands up in the air. "Why does everyone seem to forget I used to be an angel?"

"This is all Wilkins' fault." Trick pointed at the Mayor. "That stupid spell of his caused all this."

"Are there any germs here?" Wilkins looked around in fear.

"So, Wilkins made you into a vampire, Mr. Trickel?" Lucifer lifted one perfectly formed eyebrow.

"Well, no, but he had the stupid idea to steal the Slayers' powers." Trick nodded with great enthusiasm.

"Oh, because that always works." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Things tend to go all wonky when the Slayer's powers are stolen. My God, boys. You heard about the great flood and the lost city of Atlantis, haven't you?"

Trick nodded slowly while Wilkins continued to look around with great fear.

"That was the wrath of God thing you always hear about." Lucifer sighed with longing. "I just adore when he brings down his wrath. It's so good for business, but the Slayer always gets her power back."

"Wilkins' spell didn't work?" Trick asked.

"Not the way he'd hoped, obviously." Lucifer tsked. "Doing a spell like that on the Hellmouth? What were you thinking, Wilkins?"

The Mayor muttered something about germs again as he started to wring his hands and call out for his wife.

"It's a pity she's not here," Lucifer said. "She's not one of ours." He turned back to Trick. "Honestly, he isn't very smart, is he?" 

Trick shook his head.

"Oh well, such is life... or should I say death." Lucifer clapped his hands. "He really should have made sure no one else was doing any spells at the same time."

"Spells?" Trick asked stupidly.

"Oh yes, I sense on your person a strength-stealing spell, a delusting spell, a cleansing spell, a revealing spell, and an adoring admiration spell. Really, what were you all thinking?"

"I.. uh.. I don't know." Trick shrugged.

"Doesn't help that all the spells except the cleansing spell had problems." Lucifer sighed in frustrations. "Strength stealing spells need real dragon blood, really they do."

Trick nodded. He had wondered if Komodo dragon blood would be a good enough substitution.

"And really, grave dirt's never a good idea for a spell unless specifically asked for," Lucifer continued. "Make sure a lusting spell was actually cast before doing a delusting, and make sure the magic user you hire can pronounce the spell right."

"Uh, all that?" Trick asked.

"Yep, now it's time for your punishment to begin since now that you understand how you got here."

"Huh?" Trick stared at Lucifer for a moment. "Oh, um, can I kill him first?" He pointed at Wilkins. "He ended my unlife too soon."

"He's already dead." Lucifer eyed the now catatonic Mayor. "Besides he's too busy thinking about germs and other disgusting things to even see us. His punishment started already." He snapped his fingers and Wilkins disappeared.

"I WANT MY REVENGE," Trick yelled.

"Well, if you can find him, you can kill him deader." Lucifer pointed at a door that appeared in the wall.

"Thanks." Trick rushed through the door.

"Always in such a hurry." Lucifer sighed. "But your punishment is to never have any satisfaction. Oh well. I must go prepare for that earthquake in Indonesia." He swept out of the reception room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey you! Get your hands off my guy." Faith strode across the strip club.

"We can share, honey," the demon said, licking its lips.

"This Slayer isn't into sharing," Faith growled.

"Slayer?" A demon at the bar screamed. "The Slayer found us. Run, everybody, run."

"No, fight." Another, more aggressive demon screamed. "We can take her."

"I've got a witch, a werewolf, and Xander on my side," Faith countered confidently. She pulled out her stake.

"He's just a human!" The demon gestured towards Xander. 

"He was instrumental in killing a Tracker demon last week." Faith neglected to mention that Xander had tripped over a broken gravestone, had his crossbow discharge, and hit the demon hiding in the bushes.

Xander nodded with wild zeal. He was willing to do anything to get out of this dangerous, embarrassing situation.

"Get her! Get the Slayer!"

Mayhem erupted like a volcano that has stewed too long.

Demons converged on Faith from all sides. She clenched her stake in one hand while she punched with the other.

Xander pretended the place was on fire, and he dropped to the floor. He crawled towards the bar in the hopes of finding a weapon. He really needed a weapon! Xander stood up behind the counter, but all he saw were bottles of alcohol. He shrugged his shoulders as he started to toss the bottles at the demons.

Amy tossed small balls of fire at the writhing mass of bodies near Faith. She didn't want to hit the Slayer, after all. She realized what Xander was doing from the bar. Amy grinned wildly as she threw the fire balls specifically at the alcohol drenched demons.

Oz looked at the chaos with a cool eye. From his vantage spot on the stage, the werewolf could see quite clearly what Xander, Faith, and Amy were doing against the demons. When three of the fighters were in flames, Oz yelled out, "Fire! Fire!" Then, another kind of chaos ensued as demons ran for the exits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew and Jonathan made a clean getaway with their haul. They snuck into Jonathan's house, and they spent the night online picking out everything their hearts desired. Both teenagers had big plans come morning.

"This is so cool," Andrew cooed. He fondled a bundle of money. "We are so lucky."

"What about the slave vampire?" Jonathan asked.

"Forgot about him." Andrew shrugged. "We'll go back tomorrow for him, I guess."

"Can't wait for school tomorrow. Wonder what kind of cool things are gonna happen." Jonathan stared off into space. "I hope Harmony Kendall will be my girlfriend."

"I hope Snyder doesn't figure out what we did. He's mean."

"Yeah, he is," Jonathan agreed. "He reminds me of Quark on Deep Space Nine."

The Star Trek comment launched the conversation into the original series verses Next Generation. Andrew and Jonathan talked and argued the rest of the night. Both boys forgot all about Angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia curled around their male mate, warming his cool body. Buffy stroked Spike's cock while they all watched his pleasure filled face.

"This is so nice," Willow murmured. "I feel so peaceful and complete."

"Me, too." Cordelia agreed. "Although, I'm sure the guys are gonna freak."

"Mom already knows," Buffy said. "She noticed something when Spike came by my house that night last May."

"She did, Slayer?" Spike lifted his head to look at the blond beauty.

"Yep, but she can't say much now." Buffy smirked. "She's boinking Giles _and_ Ms. Calendar."

"That's the bint who helped Red here slap the soul into Angelus again, isn't it?"

The girls nodded. Jenny was very helpful in the research for their cleansing spell. She'd been there 'the morning after' when Buffy had shown up devastated from Angel's seduction. Only the techno-wiccan, Willow, and Cordelia knew the entire story of Angel's actions.

"We wanted to stake the fucker right then and there," Cordelia growled. "Some damned balance demon stopped us."

Willow reached over to soothe the brunette. Even after all these months, Cordelia was still pissed at the broody vampire.

"It's over, Cordy." Buffy sat up, and she scooted closer to her dark-haired lover. "He has no power over me. I belong to you, Willow, and Spike." She cupped the other girl's face.

"Just kiss me already," Cordelia mewled.

"I think our Cordy needs some special attention, guys." Buffy looked at Willow and Spike. "What do you think?"

The witch and the vampire agreed wholeheartedly. They watched in anticipation as Buffy first kissed Cordelia, and then pulled her to the edge of the mats. She settled herself between Cordelia's splayed thighs.

"Let me see your mouth on that juicy quim, Slayer." Spike pumped his cock with one hand. "Red, I think you should touch those needy little titties of hers."

"You wanna show?" Buffy asked the vampire. "You like to watch?"

Spike nodded while he gripped his prick harder.

Willow and Buffy gave each other a smirk before they swooped down on the dark-haired cheerleader's body. They licked, sucked, and teased Cordelia's sweet woman flesh until she shrieked for relief.

Spike rose to his feet. "Time for some Spike-flavored Cordelia." He stroked his shaft harder, and he felt his balls tighten against his body.

Buffy pulled her mouth away from Cordelia's pussy. She wanted to taste her lover's fluids combined on the other girl's skin. She watched as Spike's cock pumped cool seed out all over Cordelia's clit and pussy. Then, she again feasted on the brunette while she hummed in pleasure.

Willow twisted and pulled on Cordelia's now slick come covered nipples. She looked over at Spike who now laid down next to the squirming girl. As one, Willow and Spike took a breast into their mouths, and they suckled and nipped with great enthusiasm.

Cordelia was overwhelmed with sensation. With her three lovers using mouths and hands on her willing body, she was about to explode. She went rigid with her orgasm.

"Yours," Cordelia screamed. "Only yours."

"Ours," Spike, Willow, and Buffy said against the brunette's skin.

Cordelia crested her climax, and the world went black as she passed out from pleasure. When she came to, she was sitting between Spike and Buffy with the warm water of the hot tub soothing her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Angel laid on the couch naked, dazed, and sticky. As a vampire he'd had a wide and varied sex life --at least before the soul--, but he'd never had such emotions before, not even the one time with Buffy. Angel wasn't sure he liked them either. He was surprised that he hadn't lost his soul again. He didn't realize that Jenny and Willow had made the soul permanent.

"Six hours certainly isn't enough time to experience all of your charms, my cherub," Morty whispered. He stroked Angel's chest with one hand.

Angel didn't know what to say. No one else in his life besides Drusilla had ever been as enthralled with him as the Immortal seemed to be. "When will you be returning me to my Master?" Angel asked in a quiet voice.

"Soon, my cherub," Morty replied soothingly. "First, I need to know how you became his slave."

Angel's brow wrinkled while he thought hard. "I don't know exactly, sir. I was doing a delusting spell to counteract whatever Spike did to Buffy and her friends."

"Angelus, darling, did you make sure he did something to them before you attempted this?" The Immortal's censure was evident in his voice.

"No, sir." Angel was filled with shame for disappointing someone who was as an owner to him. "How would a delusting spell make me throw myself at my Master's feet?"

Morty shrugged in a knowing manner. "Hellmouth for sure. Maybe another spell. Not that I'm upset since I finally have what I always wanted." He leaned over to kiss the vampire. "My cherub Angel in my bed."

Angel forgot all about spells, Hellmouths, and petite blond Slayers as the Immortal again stroked his body into arousal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snyder waited until Mrs. Teffet was otherwise occupied before he tried to find out where in the world he lived. He was surprised to find that he actually lived quite close to Sunnydale.

_Now to find Mayor Wilkins,_ Snyder thought. It was then that a newspaper caption caught his attention.

**SUNNYDALE MAYOR AND PRINCIPAL OPEN NEW COMPUTER LABS**

**Mayor Ward Davies and Principal Beverly Palmetto cut the opening tape today for the Sunnydale High School's new computer lab. They were joined by other officials, teachers, and students. Principal Palmetto has worked tirelessly to ensure the modernization of our fair school.**

Snyder stopped reading at that point. He stared at the accompanying picture for several long minutes. Who the hell was Mayor Ward Davies? Where was Finch? What was that bitch doing at _his_ school? If she had stolen any of his secret stash, she would be very sorry.

Then, it occurred to Snyder that without Mayor Wilkins he had no way to prove that this wasn't his life, that he was the principal. He gasped when the newspaper was jerked out of his hand.

"Merty warned me about this, little man." Mrs. Teffet waved the paper in at Snyder. "You are not a high school principal. You flunked out of college." She dropped the newspaper on the table, and she pulled him towards her bedroom.

"What about the sewer?" Snyder protested.

Mrs. Teffet gave Snyder an exasperated stare. "You know that's just a show for Merty's mother. I pay good money for your services."

"Services?" Snyder felt a dawning horror. "What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Teffet smiled wickedly. "I just love to grab those huge ears of yours, Snydie baby."

Snyder gulped when he realized his previous epiphany was true. He was a whore, and Almerta McBratney was his pimp!

Even as Snyder resigned himself to his fate, deep down in his psyche he was screaming at the injustice of it all. He immediately started to plan his revenge on Buffy Summers who he now blamed for the entire mess that was his life.

As days passed, Snyder came to realize how tight of a hold Almerta had on his life. He had no power over who he talked to, where he went, or how he spent his time. Snyder continued to plot, but under the oppression that was his fate, soon even that faded into nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Fire! Fire!" The words echoed through the hallways of the Rusty Beaver. Morty dragged Angel towards a backdoor and freedom.

In the main bar room, Oz pulled off the Peter Pan hat, and he tossed it to Razor. "Better run. Slayer's mad." The werewolf pointed to where Faith had just struck down another demon.

"Witchy's mad too," Amy called out. "Don't like people who steal my guy." She gave Oz a sweet smile.

Razor ignored the humans, and he went straight for the fire extinguisher. He was a silent partner in the strip club. There was no way he wanted to lose his investment. Even now Razor had no idea why he stormed into the school to take the two boys. He wished he hadn't though since the action brought the Slayer's attention to their doorstep.

Oz jumped off the stage. He grabbed Amy's hand, and he dragged her over to where Xander was still behind the bar. Then, he let out a loud whistle to get Faith's attention.

Faith looked up from the fight. She saw that her three companions were together. It was time to blow this popsicle stand. She punched the demon on her right, sidled to her left, and leapt towards the bar. Faith kept one eye on the exit and another on the group of demons rushing towards her from the side.

"Blow those doors open, Amy," Xander yelled. He pointed to the double doors at the side of the club.

Amy turned to do as Xander said. She made her blast bright, and the demons swarmed the opening, leaving the front door free. She grabbed Oz's hand while Faith grabbed Xander's. The two girls pulled the guys towards the front. The bouncers were too busy with the chaos to try and stop them.

Once outside Amy swept Oz up in a kiss, murmuring her love and happiness as she did. Faith watched the smooching couple for a few seconds before she shrugged her shoulders, and she kissed Xander until his knees gave out.

The four teenagers went back to where Oz and the Dingos practiced for their gigs. They actually laughed, talked, and had a spectacular time until they fell asleep on the couches. When they woke up later, they would be in the shock of a lifetime. Their new relationships paled in comparison to some of the others that started that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an early morning knock that woke Andrew and Jonathan up. Jonathan staggered to the door, rubbing his gritty eyes.

"Who is it?" Andrew grumbled.

Jonathan peeked through the peephole, and he answered. "Your slave and the guy that bought his time."

Andrew perked up with interest. "Oh, find out what he wants."

Jonathan nodded as he undid the lock. When he opened the door he was greeted by a very happy smile.

"My cherub Angel was perfection," The Immortal gushed. "Is there any way you could possibly part with him?"

Andrew and Jonathan looked at each other, grinned with glee, and turned to the Immortal. 

"Twenty four million dollars!"

"In an account in the Caymans."

"Done!" the Immortal agreed.

"A mansion on the French Riveria."

"A New York City penthouse."

"Done."

"The copyrights to Star Trek?"

"No, Star Wars!"

"Done." The Immortal clapped. "Even if I have to assassinate Rodenberry and Lucas myself."

"Really?" the two teenagers said together. "Awesome."

"Anything else?" The Immortal pulled out a cell phone.

"Nope! We're good." Jonathan said while Andrew nodded.

Morty spoke into the phone. He knew Lindsey McDonald would be pleased with the transaction. McDonald's commission was what kept him Morty's pocket.

"It's done," Morty finally said. A contract appeared in his hand, and the three of them signed their 'John Hancock's'.

"He's all yours!" Andrew grinned. Wait till those idiots at school saw them. Heck, they didn't need to go back to school. They were rich and famous!

Morty turned to Angel. "Ah, my cherub. You're mine, all mine."

"Yes, Master," Angle said slowly. He was starting to get worried down deep inside where he knew the whole situation was all wrong. "What about the Powers That Be, Master?"

"What have they got to do with this?" Morty growled. They were the ones that had made him immortal in the first place. He had been minding his own business, doing his own thing, and whammy! The Powers That Be changed his entire existence in one little heartbeat. Morty had to admit being immortal wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It could get a bit lonely after awhile.

"I'm their champion," Angel whispered, suddenly worried he had offended his new Master. Down inside he struggled with the feelings. He loved Buffy. He knew that, but he wanted to please the Immortal too.

"Why is that?" Morty was suddenly suspicious. Why would a vampire be the PTB's champion?

"I have my soul, Master," Angel said as if that explained everything. 

"Really?" Morty stared at the vampire. "That's interesting. Is that why you hang out with the Slayer?"

"Yes, Master. I am her guide."

"Well, we must locate her." Morty nodded. "Yes, we beed to locate her, and let her know you're leaving town." _Hopefully before any spells break and you run away, my cherub,_ Morty thought.

"Yes, Master," Angel agreed while screaming on the inside. He couldn't abandon Buffy, not while Spike was in town.

"Don't worry, my cherub." Morty took Angel's hand. "Where ever we end up there are sure to be people needing a champion. Now, let's go find the Slayer." He led the vampire away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spike!" Buffy let out a little scream. "Oh that feels so good." The vampire rubbed her shoulders and neck. "Your hands are wonderful."

"Along with everything else," Cordelia said.

"What are we gonna do about Buffy's stalker?" Willow asked softly.

"At least with this kind of claim, he can't challenge us." Buffy moaned when Spike hit a tender spot.

"We could find him a new obsession, except I wouldn't do that to any woman." Cordelia smirked.

"He does swing both ways." Spike kissed Buffy on the shoulder. "He tried with me one time." The bleached blond vampire's face filled with disgust. "That's when I learned I'm pretty bloody hetero for a vampire."

"Or just in need of affection with your sex." Buffy turned in Spike's arms, and she straddled his lap. "Just like us."

Cordelia and Willow pressed close to the blond couple. The warm water soothed the lovers just as much as the tender caresses. Soon though, the touches became heated.

Buffy reached down between Spike's and her bodies to grasp his erection. She raised herself up, aligned his cock with the entranced of her pussy, and sank down to the hilt. Buffy put her mouth on the claim mark she had placed on Spike's neck, and she sucked hard.

Spike moaned in appreciation when Cordelia and Willow stroked the marks on his thighs in rhythm with Buffy's ride.

"I love you," Buffy whispered in a ragged voice. "How can I love you so desperately when I don't really know you?"

Spike cupped Buffy's face with one hand. "I wanted you the moment I saw you, Slayer." He moved his hands to cup the other two girls' jaws. "When you bared your pretty titties to me, I knew you were mine. I should have taken you all right then."

"None of us were ready for it then." Cordelia snuggled in close to Spike's side where she could watch Buffy's breasts bounce at the water's surface. "Then, we had to deal with Angelus. His obsession with Buffy has increased since his return from hell. He could be a problem." She reached out to fondle a bobbing boob.

"Only want Spike," Buffy cooed. She tightened her inner muscles around the hard cock lodged deep within her body. "Only want you. Oh God, fuck me hard. Make me bleed!"

"You're such a horny girl, Buff," Willow said. She slid her hand down to Buffy's hairless mound where she twisted the Slayer's clit. "Should we tell Spike how much you like having your cute little butt whipped while your asshole is pounded open with a cock?"

"Or how you love to be fucked in public?" Cordelia gave a smirk. "Remember that club in L.A. where I finger fucked you on the balcony?"

"Oh, yes!" Buffy felt her body tighten as her climax approached. "Next time we fuck I want to fulfill a naughty fantasy." She let out a shriek as she orgasmed.

Buffy's tight channel strangled Spike's shaft. He felt his balls tighten against his body, and he erupted inside the Slayer, coating her womb with his dead seed.

Cordelia and Willow watched in awe as the two blonds came apart at the same time. The red-haired witch knew that the next time all of the attention would be on her. She grinned at Cordelia when Buffy yawned as she curled up against Spike's chest.

"You think she meant the fantasy I think she meant?" Willow asked.

"Oh yeah!" Cordelia gave Willow a heated look.

"Don't keep the vampire in the dark, luvs."

Cordelia stroked Buffy's blond hair while she said in a sexy voice, "Buffy wants her Master --that's you -- to command her to pleasure his guests --that's us-- at his instructions."

"Really? So, the Slayer's more than a little bit kinky?"

"We all are," Willow murmured. "Lucky you."

"Yes, lucky me."


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Giles yawned widely. The retreat at Breaker's Woods had been educational, but tiring. He pulled into the high school parking lot, and he slammed on the brakes when he was hit by a wave of magic.

"Bloody Hell," Giles exclaimed. "What the hell happened here last night?"

Giles inched his car into his parking spot. He carefully climbed out, only to be assaulted by two sets of memories. The Watcher remembered both Principal Snyder and Principal Palmetto. He knew that the Mayor was named Wilkins, and yet it was also Davies. Giles sighed, _When will people learn not to mess around on the Hellmouth?_

Giles stalked into the high school. He wasn't expecting to find anyone there yet. It was early. However he found Angel and another man sitting in the library. Giles was surprised by Angel's state of dress, but the stoic Englishman maintained a straight face.

The other man rose to his feet, and he held out a hand in greeting. "I am the Immortal. I wished to inform the Slayer that Angelus will be coming with me."

Giles shook the Immortal's hand. Relief flooded his system when he realized that Angel wouldn't be bothering Buffy anymore.

"I also needed to let you know that my cherub Angel attempted a delusting spell last night," The Immortal continued. He was confident now that he'd been alone with Angel again after leaving the nerds that the vampire would succumb to his charms.

"He wasn't the only one," Giles muttered.

"Poofter should soddin' leave things well enough alone." Spike appeared from behind a bookcase on the upper level.

"Spike! What are you doing here?" Giles inched towards his office where his crossbow was stored.

"Well, I wasn't performin' any magic, 'cuz I was too busy shaggin' to bother." The bleached blond vampire looked like he wanted to act bored but was too sated to attempt it.

"Drusilla's here?" Giles' eye darted around the library. He still had nightmares about her last visit.

"Nah." Buffy stepped out to join Spike. "He was 'shagging' me."

"And us." Cordelia and Willow joined the blonds. "We kept him very busy," Cordelia finished.

"Yeah, really busy." Buffy reached up to touch the claim mark on her neck.

"Congratulations, William." The Immortal stepped forward. "Your choices are excellent."

"You!" Spike growled. He stepped in front of his mates. Despite Buffy being the Slayer, he felt an instinct to protect his girls against someone he considered a threat.

"Ah, young love." The Immortal bowed his head. "I'm here to tell the Slayer that I hope to convince Angel to go away with me." He glanced at the three lovely girls. "I assume one of these young ladies is the Slayer."

"B's a Slayer. I'm the other one." Faith swaggered into the library, followed by Xander, Oz, and Amy.

"What was that about a spell?" Willow piped up. She smiled when she saw Xander take Faith's hand while Amy put her arm around Oz. It was good that the boys found themselves somebody.

"Apparently your cleansing spell wasn't the only one bein' cast last night, Red." Spike smirked at Willow. "Angelus, who is bein' awfully quiet I might add, did a delusting spell."

Xander flushed red. He ducked his head, but the observant blond vampire saw anyway.

"Oh ho, looks like the whelp has something to share with us," Spike chortled.

"Well, Xander?" Giles' voice made the boy jump.

Xander glanced at Oz before he launched into an explanation, "We... I mean, Oz and me... were worried about the girls spending so much time together. So, we talked Amy into doing a revealing spell."

"Didn't the messed up spell last Valentine's Day teach you anything?" Giles shook his head. "So, we have a cleansing spell -- done right, I might add--, a delusting spell and a revealing spell." The Watcher wrote the information down in a notebook.

Angel cleared his throat.

"Is there something you wish to tell us, my cherub?" Morty asked.

Spike laughed his head off when he heard the pet name.

"Yes, Master," Angel whispered. It was humiliating for both Buffy and Spike to hear him call anyone master. "Two teenage boys were here, Andrew and Jonathan. I felt a great urge to let Andrew be my master."

"They could have done a spell too." Giles made a notation. "Faith and Xander, I have a feeling it's Levinson and the younger Wells boy. I caught them eyeing my private collection last week. Can you bring them here to the library?"

"Sure thing, G-man." Xander gave Giles the thumbs up sign. He and Faith strolled out of the library. No one made a comment on the fact that the teenager hadn't gone ape-shit over Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow standing so close to Spike.

It didn't take long for the dark-haired couple to return with the two geeks in question. When the boys saw the gathered group, they quickly confessed their own spell. After some intensive questioning by Giles, Andrew admitted the fresh dirt that they had used was from a freshly dug grave.

"Idiots!" Giles muttered. "Doesn't anyone realize magic and the Hellmouth make for an unstable combination?"

"You don't think Snyder was doing magic, do you?" Jonathan asked softly. "He was here last night. I'm pretty sure of it. I saw him sneaking into the basement with some black guy."

"You remember Snyder?" Giles asked. He waited until the entire group had nodded, except Morty who had no idea who Snyder was. "I'll have to assume that he and parties unknown also did a spell." The Watcher shook his head in disappointment. "Five spells and only Willow's was researched properly." He went behind the counter to pull out a book.

"That's what made things get weirder?" Jonathan asked. "Is that why I remember Snyder, but I also remember Principal Palmetto?"

"I would assume so," Giles answered. "Ah ha, here it is. 'Let the healing power begin. Let our wills be safe again. As there words of peace are spoken, let these harmful spells be broken'."

Angel let out a shout of horror, and he leapt away from the Immortal. The feelings he had been suppressing all night overwhelmed him. He gave Buffy a puppy dog look which made her step closer to Spike. Then, the broody vampire left the library, leaving a heartbroken immortal man in his wake.

Amy and Oz looked at each other, and they shrugged. They were happy that they had found each other as were Xander and Faith. Jonathan and Andrew edged towards the library doors in the hopes that the Immortal wouldn't take any anger for the loss of Angel out on them.

"Holy moly," Xander said. "What is going on?"

"Too many spells on the Hellmouth caused chaos," Giles repeated slowly, as if talking to a child. "Luckily it was localized. I hope you've all learned your lesson." He turned to shout at Jonathan and Andrew, who had just gotten to the library door. "Levinson and Wells, I've never believed in detentions, but you'll be joining Xander, Amy, and Oz."

"What?" Jonathan and Andrew exclaimed together.

"But what about them?" Xander pointed at Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow.

"Willow researched the cleansing spell with Jenny," Giles informed the boy. "She took all the proper precautions." His tone broached no arguments.

"I'm really sorry about Angel, mister." Buffy tried to reassure the now sobbing Immortal.

"I finally had my cherub within my grasp. I was so sure he cared for me."

The Scoobies and the extras looked at each other, unsure what to say. Finally, after a few minutes of sob-filled tension, Spike replied, "You could thump him over the head, drag him to your cave, and woo him."

"Do you think that'd work?" Morty looked at the bleached blond vampire with a hope-filled face.

Xander snickered. "You could always dress up like Drusilla and act loony." He waited for Spike's snarl, but he was disappointed when the vampire snorted in amusement.

"There's always candy and flowers," Amy said softly while she glanced at Oz.

"That might work," Buffy said in a thoughtful voice.

"Candy and flowers for a vampire?" Xander chuckled. "Angel doesn't seem the type."

"Well, I don't know about that, but the wooing part is what I was talking about." Buffy grinned. "Now how can we help..." She looked at Spike for Angel's suitor's name.

"The Immortal, pet."

"Help the Immortal catch a broody, idiotic vampire." Buffy's voice dropped to a whisper that only her mates could hear. "The sooner we do, the sooner, he's out of our hair." They nodded in agreement.

The group brainstormed for courtship ideas until it was time for classes to start.

Over the next few weeks the Scoobies, and those closest to them, came to realized that only those who participated in the various spells, or were in the nearby vicinity, had been affected by the magic.

Things for the Slayers were quite different under Palmetto and Davies' leaderships. Having been a potential Slayer herself, Palmetto understood the hardships of Buffy's life. She let things slip by that Snyder wouldn't have, and she allowed Buffy time to make up work when slaying interfered with school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

"You know as far as apocalypses go, having a giant snake demon hatch on Graduation Day isn't all that life threatening. At least to us," Xander observed while the Scoobies watched the high school burn. 

"Speak for yourself." Buffy leaned into Spike's side. "You weren't the one being chased down the hallway by the sun of a gun."

"You did good, luv," Spike reassured Buffy.

"You really did, baby." Willow came up to take Buffy's other hand.

"Harmony got slimed," Cordelia chortled. "That was the funniest thing ever. Wish I had pictures." She leaned into Spike's other side. The Seer's powers were growing more and more powerful. So, the Scoobies were forewarned about the chaos, and many lives were saved.

"Well, we're off to the City of Angels," Morty announced. He grinned at a broodier-than-usual Angel. The Immortal had finally landed his reluctant 'cherub' with the help of Buffy and her friends. It had been a long courtship, and Morty was delighted.

Angel wasn't as happy with the turn of events as his lover was. For one thing, he wasn't interested in the Immortal at all. For another, he had still hoped that Buffy would come to her senses about Spike and the Scooby girls. It had taken seeing the four of them extraordinarily happy together for him to finally accept that the Slayer wasn't interested in him.

"Villiam." A heavily accented voice spoke Spike's given name.

"Drac. You Transylvanian wanker," Spike snarled. "What are you doin' in my town?"

"Just came to congratulate you on being the first Aurelian vampire to become an elite."

"What?" Angel growled. "How the hell did _he_ become an elite?" Elite vampires were allowed special privileges in the demon world. Doors opened for them, and they're lives were blessed. Angel had tried for most of the time before he had been cursed to become elite.

"He found his three mates, of course." Dracula stepped out of the shadows. "We thought it might have been you, Angelus, but then you dusted one of your brides a couple of years ago." He shook his head while making a disapproving clicking noise.

"You do know if m'Slayer finds you killin' in Sunnydale, she'll stake you?" Spike smirked at the other elite male vampire.

"Your choices are odd, Villiam, but then again you yourself are odd." Dracula gave a little bow. "I was just passing though and felt the need to give you my regards. Good luck." With that, Dracula disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damned gypsy tricks. Forgot to ask about my eleven quid, too," Spike muttered. He turned to Angel, and he asked, "Elite vampires?"

Angel shrugged. "Figure it out yourself. I'm leaving." He walked away from the group without even looking at Morty.

Morty sighed. He had really hoped that in time that he'd be able to convince Angel that they'd be happy together. Now he wasn't so sure. Morty had thought Angel had succumbed to his charms, but if the dark-haired vampire could walk away so easily, maybe he needed to rethink things.

Buffy turned to Giles. "So, research? But only after we've had a nice honeymoon vacation!"

The End.


End file.
